Pajak Jadian
by Hosbee
Summary: Udah kayak hukum alam, pas ada yang jadian, pasti ada juga yang patah hati. Jeongguk cuma bisa keselek sosis laknat pas tau hyung yang paling ia sayang diembat orang. JUNGHOPE. uke!Hoseok. humor gagal. mention Vkook n Yoonseok ect,ect


**Pajak jadian**

.

.

.

By entitas_nugu

.

.

.

 **Disc** : Bangtan milik Tuhan semata, nggak usah ngaku-ngaku.

.

.

.

 **Warn** : humor jayus dan garing. OOC, typo, uke!Hoseok, JungHope|YoonSeok

.

.

.

 **Untuk semua yang mencintai Jung Hoseok, wabil khusus uke! Hoseok shiper, aku tahu kalian bukan mitos**.

.

.

.

" Kookie laper, Mak." Jeongguk mulai ngerengek, ngeliatin Seokjin pake muka melas, muka polos, muka kek bocah nggak makan tiga hari. Kenyataan-nya baru aja dia ngabisin semangkok pudding punya Taehyung. Buat Jeongguk yang bisa bikin otot bicep cuma dari nyendok makanan, kekurangan asupan nutrisi selepas latihan dance yang kek latihan militer tuh neraka. Cacingnya udah pada disko dari tadi, heran kenapa sampe jam segini belum diempanin.

Seokjin yang lagi riweuh abis mandi,- tolong itu anduk jangan dililitin di dada kenapa, lu pan bukan perawan, Mas- pasang muka galak. Ini dia abis mandi terus digelendotin bocah keker, Jin berasa tante-tante girang ketemu brondong. Entah kenapa dia merasa berdosa.

" dihh… Jeongguk jangan narik-narik gue, anduk gue ntar melorot gimana!" Seokjin yang biasanya kalem bin nrimo kek istri solehah bisa juga maki-maki. Teriak-teriak persis bener kek role-nya di Bangtan Gesrek Family, iya… emak-emak.

" Mak… Kookie beneran laper, bikinin gue apa kek! Ini babeh sama manager juga aneh! Aturan-nya kan abis latihan terus mampir cari makan, lha ini kenapa langsung pulang?! Mana hak gue sebagai anak yang harus kalian sejahterakan hidup-nya, MANA BEHH…!" Jeongguk yang lagi senewen, entah karena sekedar laper ato emang jatahnya lagi PMS, pindah komplain ke Namjoon yang siap-siap mau mandi, gantian sama Seokjin. Dia berhenti sebentar gegara denger jeritan anak-nya yang alay, ngusap muka berminyak bin berkeringat-nya kesel. Duh ini dia juga capek, juga laper, terus diteriakin anak bungsu-nya tuh bikin Namjoon pengen bakar kantor Bighit sekarang juga.

" Kook lu bisa diem kagak? Bang Agus lagi order makanan tuh tungguin aja. Gue mau mandi bentaran, tapi kalo lu masih betah ngajakin gue ribut hayuk lanjut di kamar mandi aja biar sekalian gue lelepin muka ganteng lu ke kloset. Gimana, adek minat?" Namjoon masih sempet-sempetnya senyum genit. Ngegodain Jeongguk yang mukanya udah asem bin takut.

" jangan mau Dek, entar bukan-nya ngelelepin MUKA LU YANG GANTENG malah lu digrepe-grepe lagi. Abang nggak rela, baby…" Jimin yang lagi pasang galon di dapur, serta-merta keluar dengan muka panik mendengar rayuan Namjoon pada gebetan-nya. Demi apa dia nggak sudi kalo sampe Babeh Momon yang terkenal mesum naudzubillah sampe nyolek si dedek gemez-nya yang udah dia taksir sejak dari pikiran itu.

" NAJIS LU BANG, BABY… iuhhh…" badan Jeonggguk gemeteran dipanggil 'Baby' sama Jimin. Merinding seluruh tubuh, menggelinjang sebadan-badan.

" WAHAHAHA! NJIRR PARK JIMIN DINAJISIN! DASAR LU BABI EMANG! NAJIS LU JAUH-JAUH DARI GUEEE!" Namjoon ngakak parah denger serangan Jeongguk ke si itu bocah Park yang udah semena-mena nuduh Namjoon bakal grepe-grepe si Kookie. Kalo dia nggak bisa balas dendam alhamdulillah udah diwakilin sama tuh maknae. Lumayan… muka Jimin udah asem banget, minta ditabok.

" YANG BABI KAN MAK SEOKJIN…." Jimin protes, agak kenceng. Sebel banget ditolak Jeongguk, dilabelin babi pula sama si Babeh, ia cemberut imut minta dicivok. Iyee… ngarepnya dicivok Jeongguk, tapi tuh bocah badung udah ngepalin tangan, siap-siap tinju melayang kalo sampe Jimin berani nyosorin tuh bibir seksi ke dia.

" APA LU BILANGGG? GUE TIBAN PANCI BENERAN LU JIMINNNN…." Seokjin yang tadi udah masuk kamar buat ganti baju, nyembulin kepala-nya di pintu. Yang bikin saklek sih bukan teriakan dia yang nggak kalah cempreng dari Jimin, tapi kondisinya itu lho… bikin Namjoon salah fokus. Ya kali dari tadi bukan-nya pake baju, liat aja tuh anduk masih setia melilit di dada Seokjin, lha terus daritadi lu ngapain?

Malah sekarang poni-nya yang gak panjang-panjang amat di roll segala, warna pink lagi. Buat Namjoon mah Seokjin keliatan imut-imut seksi kek member AKB48, tapi buat dua anaknya lain cerita.

" kalian bisa nggak sih tenang sehari aja?" suara berat, malas, capek dan frustasi punya Yoongi nambah-nambahin obrolan rumpi mereka. Dia yang baru datang entah darimana, dengan muka kucel segera duduk di sofa. Ada anduk bergelayut manja di leher, antri buat mandi.

" Joon… cepetan mandi, lu nggak sadar yang antri banyak? Kalo Lu tegang liat Bang Seokjin sekalian selesein di dalem. Nambah dosa lu kalo sampe anak-anak liat." Cleguk. Namjoon mukanya merah padam. Antara malu sama marah. Nih Hyung mulutnya bener-bener minta dijahit apa gimana.

" Min, galon lu buruan pasang. Terus sekalian ambilin gue minum. Gue haus." Simple aja dia nyuruh-nya. Nggak peduli muka Jimin yang udah kek pengen nelen Yoongi idup-idup bin utuh-utuh.

" Kook, sini duduk sama gue. Pijitin Abang. Nih abang capeknya kek pengen mati aja." Yoongi ngulet manja, nggak ngeh si Jeongguk udah gigit-gigit bibir, nahan kesel.

" Bang Seokjin buruan pake baju, tuh roll gue harga sewa-nya ceban semenit-"

TING TONGGG

Bel dorm meraung nyaring, mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

" NJIRR JANGAN DIBUKA DULU GUE BELUM PAKE BAJU!" panik, Seokjin segera menutup pintu kamar sebelum salah seorang anak-anaknya bukain pintu depan.

" yooshh… akhirnya dateng juga." Yoongi senyum-senyum gak jelas, kayaknya ini orderan makanan dia. Dengan gaya super cool kek juragan tanah banyak duit, ia melenggang membuka pintu. Beneran, ternyata mas-mas pengantar pizza datang membawa dua karton ukuran besar.

Nggak sampe seperempat jam, bel bunyi lagi. Kali ini dua box ayam goreng. Jeongguk sumpah heran beneran. Nggak biasanya Bang Yoongi royal gini. Sampe pesen dua macem makanan lagi. Ini kalo nggak ada member yang ultah nggak mungkin nih. Tuh bocah inget-inget lagi, kira-kira siapa yang lagi ultah nih bulan. Tapi bolak-balik ngeyakinin, nggak ada lho yang dalam fase nambah umur akhir-akhir ini, lha terus ini dalam rangka apa?

Meskipun liur Jeongguk udah dia telen berkali-kali, tapi Yoongi bikin aturan nggak ada yang boleh makan sebelum semua member kumpul. Jadi terpaksalah, maknae kita yang kelaparan ini harus nungguin semua orang selesai mandi, terus baru dia. Lalu bantuin emak nyiapin piring, nemenin Jimin pergi cari cola dulu, pokoknya pulang-pulang ke dorm dia sekarat.

" kasihan amat sih lu, baby…" perut Jeongguk rasanya krusek-krusek rusuh dipanggil sayang sama Hoseok.

" Abang… suapin." Lagi-lagi Jeongguk ngerengek, mumpung dia lagi dalam kondisi super melas, sekalian aja minta disuapin sama Hoseok. Kalo hari-hari biasa mah, boro-boro minta suap, nggak diomelin sehari aja udah sujud syukur. Nggak pake cincong, Abang yang paling disayang Jeongguk ini ambil sepotong pizza dan digulung jadi satu. Nyuapin Jeongguk kek emak ke anaknya.

" betewe nih Bang… tumben amat lu nraktir kita-kita gini… besok lu mau mati ya?" Taehyung yang baru nongol di ff ini buka suara sambil cepak-cepak ngunyah ayam. Muka-nya polos banget pas nanya. Ini sebetulnya semua member pengen nabok dia tapi nggak tega.

Ceritanya mereka udah pada ngumpul buat makan. Udah pada mandi dan wangi, udah beli cola juga. Sambil santai-santai menjelang bobo cantik, mereka menikmati quality time ini sambil ngobrol-ngobrol.

" emang lu nggak tau? Ini kan pajak jadian-nya Bang Yoongi sama Hoseok!" kayaknya si Namjoon udah disewa Yoongi nih buat jadi jubir,- secara Yoongi atau Hoseok sendiri masih malu kalo harus ngakuin terang-terangan- coming out mereka. Soalnya pas jawab gitu gayanya udah kayak sales panci langganan Seokjin. Heboh dan meyakinkan.

Semua orang disitu shock. Taehyung berenti cepak-cepak ayam, Jimin muncratin cola yang lagi diminum, Seokjin nuang air putih sampe tumpeh-tumpeh, meleber kemana-mana. Sementara yang paling kasian tuh Jeongguk sampe keselek sosis terus batuk-batuk heboh. Untung aja semua segera sadar. Mereka pada sibuk ngasih si maknae air buat ngeluruhin itu sosis laknat dari tenggorokan-nya.

" seriusan kalian jadian? Wahh…. Sujud syukur lu nggak baper lagi tiap hari di PHP-in si Yoongi!" Seokjin nepok-nepok pundak Hoseok girang, nggak mau tahu muka adeknya yang udah malu banget ketahuan sering baper gara-gara cowok barunya.

" tuh Bang… dengerin. Segitunya Hoseok suka sama lu… elu sih bangke, sering tarik ulur terus. Gue sampe frustasi nyomblangin kalian. Hahaha… tapi gue bangga lho akhirnya setelah sekian tahun berhasil juga bikin kalian jadian. Ini pajak gue harus lebih tinggi nih! Kudu nih!" Namjoon nunjuk-nunjuk dia sendiri, berasa cupid paling berjasa sepanjang sejarah.

" okedeh Joon, bulan depan gue beliin kolor pink baru buat lu, biar gantian sama Emak." Hoseok senyum sok polos, yang langsung dapet ngakak guling-guling semua orang. Tangan Namjoon udah geter-geter, pingin nampar.

" ciieeee Bang Hoseok… selamet ya Bang.. akhirnya gue nggak bakal lagi jadi gelendotan Lu… Idup gue barokah!" Jimin nggak kalah seneng denger kabar gembira ini. Soalnya kasih sayang berbentuk bully yang sering dia dapet dari Hoseok akan segera berakhir. Ya kali Hoseok masih suka cubit-cubit dia padahal ada Yoongi. Biar Yoongi aja yang menerima gelendotan dan kasih sayang Hoseok yang tak bertepi itu.

" Bang… bunuh adek aja Bang… Adek sakit Bang…" Taehyung cengengesan sambil mukul dada-nya pake kepalan tangan. Mukanya yang komik nggak bisa nahan ketawa, meragain nusuk jantung pake belati. Jimin nggak tahan liat muka sok melas Taehyung sampe berdiri terus mukulin tuh anak alien pake bantal sofa.

" SINI BIAR GUE BUNUH LU!" disela pukulan dan tawa Jimin menimpali. Semua orang juga tahu kalo Hoseok sama Taehyung itu deket. Dekettt banget kek orang pacaran. Tapi emang dasar si Taehyung ada darah cabe, jadi yang 'dekettt kek orang pacaran' itu nggak cuma sama Hoseok aja. Sama Jimin juga. Sama Jeongguk juga. Kadang-kadang sama Seokjin juga. Jadi ya… semacam kasih sayangnya dibagi-bagi, nggak hanya buat Hoseok seorang. Tapi kan, sekarang obyek berkasih-sayang Taehyung berkurang. Nggak bisa lagi bebas manja-manja sama Hoseok secara udah sold out. Diteken Bang Yoongi yang nyeremin-nya udah kayak ketua gangster. Adalah… dikit-dikit perasaan sedih dan kehilangan.

" Adek PATAH HATI Bang… adek pengen mati aja…" sengaja, pas bagian 'patah hati', Taehyung ngomong-nya kenceng banget. Ditebel-tebelin secara itu kode buat nyindir orang.

" lebay Lu bocah!" Seokjin yang ada diseberang meja sampe ngelempar dia pake botol cola yang udah kosong saking gemes dan ngakaknya liat akting kampungan Taehyung. " bener kok…. ADEK PATAH HATI." Kode kedua. Pas banget Jeongguk ngeliatin dia, Taehyung kirim satu kedipan penuh makna. Kedipan misteri yang cuma dipahami dua maknae itu.

Jeongguk merengut. Bangke banget Bang Taehyung.

Udah kelaperan seharian, digodain Taehyung yang nggak peka, terus kenyataan paling pahit yang bikin dia nggak napsu makan lagi.

Ouh. Mereka… jadian.

.

.

.

" woi Dek… bisa nggak sih lu diem?" Namjoon yang matanya udah lengket, masih sempet-sempetnya ngomelin Jeongguk yang emang dari tadi ngulet aja di atas kasur. Orang-orang udah pada tau kalo dia ini sensitif masalah molor, terus dengan kampretnya Jeongguk malah nyobain semua pose tidur. Ya kali nggak berisik, lha ini kasurnya Jeongguk cat-cit-cat-cit-debak-debuk tiap ditibanin badan dia yang udah nggak imut-imut si maknae nakal itu nggak ngomong apa-apa, dia malah narik selimut sampe nutupin kepala. Untung aja selimutnya gambar Iron Man, kan jadi mayat kalo dia pake selimut garis-garis.

Tapi nggak sampe semenit dia buka lagi selimutnya. Beneran entar jadi mayat kalo dia terusin, enggap, mbak.

Ujung-ujungnya dia emang pergi keluar kamar. Takut gerakan-gerakan galau aduhainya bakal berbuah lemparan guling Namjoon, pun juga karena kegelisahan hatinya membuat dia sama sekali nggak bisa bobo tamvan.

Kek remaja galau beneran, dia nongkrong di rooftop apartement. Padahal diatas dingin bin gelap, itu kalo tiba-tiba ada setan lewat Jeongguk juga nggak bakal sadar.

" njirr… ini mana ada melankolis-nya rooftop gelap-gelapan? Author-nim kenapa ngasih tempat syuting kek kuburan gini? Ini fanfic Korea apa film-nya tante Jupe sih horror amat?!" inner Jeongguk protes. Gue-nya senyum cantik sambil lanjut nge-tik.

" eh… ada Jeongguk."

Suara berat, pelan tapi wagu bikin bulu-bulu tubuh Jeongguk meremang. Ya ampun baru semenit juga disini udah disapa setan.

CTIKK

Sinar lampu senter nyorot seseorang. Pas banget di samping Jeongguk. Tuh bocah udah hampir loncat gedung saking kagetnya, tapi nggak jadi soalnya itu bukan setan tapi Taehyung. Mati gegara liat setan mah ada aji-nya dikit, lha kalo mati liat alien ganteng gitu kan konyol. Lagian Jeongguk nggak mau mati konyol.

" wah… gue kirain lu tuyul Bang. Udah kerempeng, mringis lagi, tinggal gue botakin nih Bang." Gara-gara masih kesel tadi pas makan malem dikodein Taehyung melulu, nggak berasa cara ngomong Jeongguk nyinyir banget. Tapi ya namanya juga Taehyung ya, cuma dibales ringisan bego lain.

" iyee… iyee… yang patah hati… terus ngomong-nya nggak pake aturan. Sorry deh Kook… tadi gue godain. Soalnya serius deh muka lu tuh godainable, minta di bully, ya kan gue nggak tahan. Iman gue lemah Kook…" mulai deh si Taehyung meluk-meluk Jeongguk. Tapi Jeongguk diem aja. Nggak balik ngedumel apalagi maafin.

" Bang… gini amat sih nasib gue, ditikung abang sendiri." nggak diminta siapa-siapa, Jeongguk mulai curhat. Dah sial amat si Taehyung, diem-diem nongkrong di rooftop niatnya mau kopi darat sama temen alien-nya, eh malah jadi ladang curhat orang patah hati. Kan nggak jadi dia ngobrol sama tuh pilot UFO yang udah stand by deket tandon air apartment sebelah. Udah mainin senter dari tadi, nunggu balasan kode dari Taehyung.

" siapa yang nikung elu?" males-malesan Taehyung ngelepasin pelukan-nya. Ngeliatin Jeongguk yang memandang lurus ke depan macam filsuf nyari wangsit.

" Bang Yoongi-lah… siapa lagi? Gue kan sukanya sama Bang Hoseok, kalo gue sukanya sama Emak ya berarti yang nikung gue si Babe."

" nggak nikung kali Kook… Lu aja yang nggak gerak cepat. Ato kalo enggak pendekatan Lu kurang kenceng. Lu tau juga kan, kalo Bang Yoongi juga suka Bang Hoseok? Istilahnya Lu kalah di medan perang, bukan-nya ditikung."

" iyasih Bang… gue juga sadar kalo Bang Yoongi juga lagi PDKT, tapi emang dia nggak bisa ngalah sama adeknya apa?"

" tumben-tumbenan lu minta dikasihanin, biasanya lu kan kompetitor sejati. Nggak mau kalah, tapi juga nggak suka orang lain ngalah buat lu."

" ya tapi urusan beginian mah iman gue juga lemah, Bang."

" kalo gitu jangan nyalahin Bang Yoongi karena dia jadian sama Bang Hoseok. Well, ini juga bukan salah dia. Dia usaha terus berhasil, Elu usaha terus gagal. Se-simpel itu, Kook. Lagian lu juga nggak buruan nembak, yaudah diembat Abang lu! Gimana sih makanya jan kebanyakan main, jangan banyak gaya, jangan sering filtring sama gue! Kalo gue peluk-peluk jangan mau! Pantesan Bang Hoseok nggak respect sama lu!" tiba-tiba Taehyung emosi. Padahal juga gara-gara dia, tapi sama sekali dia nggak ngerasa salah. Jeongguk ngeliatin abangnya heran, ini kenapa jadi dia yang dimarahin?

" Bang kalo idiot lu kumat jangan sekarang Bang, gue lagi galau. Hargai orang patah hati kenapa."

" gue tuh nggak lagi mode idiot, Dek. Gue lagi nasihatin lu, biar lu nggak nyalah-nyalahin siapapun. Even diri lu sendiri. Nih ya, gue kasih tau. Obat terbaik patah hati cuma satu, move on. Cari gebetan baru kek, cari kegiatan baru kek. Misalnya ikut pramuka,bantuin gue nyangkul di sawah, ngebakarin panci-nya emak ato paling asik nemeni gue sama Jimin mainin klomang."

Kali ini Jeongguk beneran speechless, nggak ngerti harus ngomong apa. Bang Taehyung yang lagi idiot lebih normal dan menyenangkan daripada yang sekarang lagi sok-sok nasehatin dia. Mana nasihat-nya nggak mutu lagi.

" ngomong sama lu nggak nyelesein masalah gue Bang, bikin ribet iya."

" terus tadi yang tiba-tiba bilang, ' Bang gini amat nasib gue blah blah blah…' siapa? Sok nggak butuh gue tapi kenyataan-nya malah curcol. Siapa, Kook? Siapa?" Taehyung udah gemes pingin makan batu, tapi nggak jadi soalnya sayang entar gigi putih-nya rusak, nggak dapet jatah endorse lagi dari Pepsodent kan gawat.

Dia udah sibuk lagi mainin senter, kirim kode balasan buat temen alien-nya yang udah kedip-kedip nggak sabar. Ternyata morse-morse-an pake senter lebih canggih daripada Whatsapp, BBM atau Line.

Jeongguk kembali ke suasana hatinya yang begajulan, nggak peduli sama kelakukan Taehyung yang kembali ke asal, idiot. Sempet mikirin nasihat abangnya tentang move on. Ya kali secepet itu dia bisa move on. Apalagi mereka serumah, se-team, tiap hari ketemu, tiap hari liat Bang Yoongi mesra-mesraan sama Bang Hoseok. Seteguh apapun hati Jeongguk, dia kan bukan Arzu atau Nekdet yang keras hatinya laksana besi.

Lagian kalo mau move on, dia mau ngegebet siapa? Mbak Jieun? Dek Halla? Apa balik lagi sama Sewon? Ato kalo beneran Jeongguk frustasi, bisa juga dia nerima Bang Jimin yang cintanya nggak kurang-kurang sama dia.

Atau… Jeongguk ngelirik Taehyung yang lagi ngelambein tangan sama seorang alien di tandon apartement sebelah.

" Bang… main klomang yuk?"

.

.

.

 **End**

Kembali lagi dengan ff alay ane, mian. Gue cuma nggak bisa menahan diri untuk nggak nulis ff murahan dan lebay kayak gini, lain waktu ane bakal lebih serius deh chingu. Segala bentuk komen, kritik, dan saran akan sangat diharapkan biar gue bisa tau seberapa antusias ARMYs sekalian ke uke!Hoseok. Semakin banyak yang berminat akan membuat gue semakin rajin update, demi… hiburan kita bersama. Buat uke!Hoseok shipper di luar sana, gue tau kok betapa frustasi-nya kalian harus bolak-balik AO3 sama AFF demi menemukan secuil bottom Hoseok di ranah fanfiksi. Jadi mari ramaikan uke!Hoseok biar kapal kita berlayar di negeri sendiri.

#guengomongapasih

#mendadakkayang

Sekian cuap-cuap gue, ketemu Minggu depan.

(Yang mau request couple yukk mari coret-coret di kotak review,, asal jangan Namseok ya ntar gue bikinin)

Entitas nugu pamit,

Chao~~~


End file.
